xe2x80x98Pactomgixe2x80x99.
Pelargoniumxc3x97peltatum (ivy geranium).
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Pactomgixe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered following embryo rescue in a selective breeding program in Dresden, Germany. The new variety is the result of a combination breeding of unnamed, unpatented selections, from breeding group Peltatum dark (group 7S embryo rescue). Plants of the new variety exhibit trailing and the flower size of their heritage, but differ in their flower color and doubleness. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Dresden, Germany in 1999. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.